My Parabatai My Husband
by StarTraveler
Summary: Jace watches Alec as he sleeps.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I love the bond between these two and wish there was more fic for them.

****  
The full moon was high and the light lit up the otherwise darkened bedroom.

Jace held Alec closer to him, Alec was already asleep, his head on Jace's chest.

Jace was someone who had always been a light sleeper, and all his life he had never needed that much sleep.

Jace gently traced the marriage rune on Alec's wrist, the same one Jace had on his own left wrist.

Even after two years of marriage, Jace still felt like he'd wake up and all of this would actually be a dream.

He couldn't believe this amazing man was his and actually loved him.

Alec; his brother by adoption, his parabatai, his husband.

Growing up he'd seen the love Alec had for him, but had always assumed it was brotherly, and because of the parabatai bond.

Jace still felt heartache for all the years of silent suffering Alec had gone through due to Jace being an idiot.

He had found some guys attractive throughout his life, but had always been drawn more to women.

Alec had come out as gay at age sixteen; shadowhunters unlike mundanes accepted all aspects of sexuality.

It hadn't bothered Jace, he'd been honored that he'd been the first person Alec had told.

Four years later Clary Fray had entered their lives, turning everything upside down.

Jace had responded to her fiery rebellious nature, he'd always been rebellious quite a bit himself.

He also knew what it was like to lose a family member and to have the world as he knew it suddenly change.

It had severely impacted his relationship with Alec, next thing he knew Alec was going to marry Lydia, a representative from the Clave, to restore the family honor, although it would be a marriage in name only.

By that time Clary had been revealed to be Jace's sister, and it helped Jace realize how screwed up things had gotten.

How much Jace had helped screw everything up.

Standing by Alec's side at his wedding was hard; everything was changing too much, too fast.

Then Magnus Bane had arrived and Alec called off the wedding, and passionately kissed Magnus in front of everyone.

Jace had felt happy that Alec was free to be himself and able to be with whomever he pleased.

But he also felt a twinge of something else.

He felt jealousy, that he wasn't the only one with a bond with Alec.

Months went by and Alec spent more time with Magnus, he also spent time with Jace, as they worked on rebuilding their parabatai bond.

Then Jace's time under the spell of Valentine helped him realize something.

He was in love with Alec.

Soon he was rescued and Valentine's army and powers were severely reduced.

Jace got demon blood accidentally injected into him, and it was like a truth serum.

Jace grabbed onto Alec in the infirmary, "Alec, I need to tell you!"

Alec's dark eyes held tenderness; Jace felt satisfaction because he had never seen Alec look at Magnus that way.

"Rest my parabatai..."

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood, I have for a long while, and I got my head out my ass too late."

He then passed out and woke up, fully coherent a day later.

He dreaded facing Alec again.

Alec soon came in, "Yesterday you said something in your delirium..."

Jace sighed, "I meant everything Alec, but I know you moved on, I don't expect anything to come from it."

Alec had looked stunned and they sat in silence until Alec abruptly stood up and left.

Jace stared up at the ceiling in misery, if it was like anything Alec had felt, Jace knew he deserved his misery.

Jace was allowed to go back to his room later that day, and then an hour later, Clary was at his door.

It had been revealed during Jace's time with Valentine, Clary wasn't actually his sister.

She had been trying to rekindle what they had been building before the upheaval.

"Clary, I'm just not interested, I know now I was only interested because you're a lot like Alec in your personality."

Clary looked like she'd been slapped and quickly left, later that day Jace heard a knock at his door and heard Alec's voice.

"We really need to talk."

Jace quickly let Alec in. "What about...?"

Jace was cut off as Alec kissed him hard, Jace responded and months and years of longing were released.

Finally they pulled apart, needing to breathe.

"I broke up with Magnus," Alec told him, "I was already planning to before you blurted your feelings out. I had realized over the months he wasn't for me."

Alec tenderly stroked Jace's cheek. "I love you, Jace Wayland."

"I love you, Alec Lightwood."

They resumed kissing and quickly moved to Jace's bed.

A month later they were married.

****  
"Are you going to just keep staring?"

A sleepy and amused voice brought Jace out of his thoughts and back to the present.

He looked into Alec's dark eyes, "Can't help but appreciate perfection."

Alec grinned and kissed him, "I love when you use your romantic side."

Jace gently laid Alec on his back, "Let's see what it can get me." He winked.

Soon the room filled with moans as the two quickly merged together.

Forever bonded and neither would change a thing.


End file.
